From Indonesia to Storybrooke
by calistavadia
Summary: Everyday I wake up at 5 am with the help of an alarm and wish that I live in Storybrooke. I'm an Indonesian Oncers who always dreams big. You all have to know that I'm suck at summaries. I hope you enjoy it! Chapter 3 is up. Romance, Humor and some angst
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all my name is calista. This is my first story and the OC is me and my friend might me in this story too. By the way I need a Beta Reader who's a girl and around 13-17 yrs old so someone can help me to correct my story. Firstly I'm going to tell the characters. Lets get started shall we!**

Characters:- Calista aka me

- My friends

- Henry

- CaptainSwan

- Snowing

- OutlawQueen and last but not the least Rumbelle

**I heartily welcome for ideas and suggestions. I try to post a chapter every saturday or sunday or friday. I hope you excited for this story xoxo - Calista**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there it's me again. This is going to be my very first chapter. So, I really need your reviews because I'm still afraid that this chapter is going bad or whatever. Lets get started!**

Chapter 1 - Introducing Me

Everyday I wake up at 5 am with the help of an alarm. I wish that Storybrooke was real. I'm an Indonesian Oncers who have big dreams, becoming a doctor and a musician. I'm only a 12 years old ordinary girl and currently studying in an International School. In 5 days, I'll be 13 years old. Excited and worry at the same time because I don't wanna grow up so fast. My birthday wish are of course getting an iPhone, dont care whether it's iPhone 5 or not and going to Storybrooke meeting the character such as Henry and Emma.

By the way I'm still single. Most of my friends are already dating boys in this age. But I dont want to rush and I want to studying hard and free first. As I always said to my friends, "School,friendship and family are the first, dating is always the second". I'm afraid if I thinking about my relationship first, my score will be low. Well, this is my life. Welcome everybody!

**Guys, dont forget to review me. It'll helps me a lot. By the way for MoreThanWants, thanks for your review. It makes me smile as if I just met One Direction. Dont forget to give me suggestions and ideas too! Bye xoxo-Calista**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey again you all. I'm officially 13 yesterday and I'm so happy about it because it means I can write stories in fanfiction without doubts. But I'm so sad that no one reviews my first chapter. By the way let's get started.**

**Chapter 2 : My birthday and a nightmare**

I turning 13 today. I'm officially a teenager right now. I don't know either I feel happy or sad about it. Sad because I'm getting older and older every 7th February and happy because I getting presents even though not as much as in elementary. But I'm so excited, even my bestfriends really excited about it.

I'm celebrating my birthday with my three bestfriends. Rahmi, Hana and Rana. They gave me presents. Even though it's not really that amazing, but I'm still happy that they care about me. It was the greatest gifts I've ever had.

But the night before my birthday I had a nightmare about me being brought by someone that I didn't know and surprisingly I met Emma. Emma Swan. She told me that I have to help her to break the second curse with a true love kiss but I said I didn't have any true love. Just by then, Tink came to me.

"Yes, you have. Maybe you didn't realized that now, you'll realize it later" Tink said. And then I woke up and feel scared. But I ignored that feeling and sleep again hoping I don't have any nightmare again, ever. I didn't realized by then that my first real adventure has just begun starting right now.

**You guys supposed to know that I just got this idea like 15 minutes ago and I decided to type it now. I hope you guys review this time and it'll make me happy. Bye! xoxo - Calista**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

Henry helped me to walk and Emma offered me to stay in her loft with she and Henry. I said yes if she doesn't mind and she didn't mind at all. After we arrived, Henry begin asking me many questions that everyone ask me everyday, but there's one question that caught me.

"Are you Jasmine?" he asked. I was very stunned because he asked me whether I am one of the Disney princesses and of course, I said no. No one have ever asked me that question before.

"Why did you asked that crazy question?" I asked. Then, he showed me his storybook and he said "You want to know why I asked that? Well, you look so much like Jasmine. But I think you are.". I still don't believe him. I have to confess one thing to you all. I like him because he is different. He has a really great imagination and that's really my type.

As I try to sit on the sofa (I landed on my butt really hard you know. That was really hurt.), Emma asked me and Henry and she smirk at the same time "What do you want to eat? How about lasagna for both of you? By the way Calista, Lasagna is my expertist.". I laughed and Henry rolled his eyes because he thinks his mother is too confident. We eat in silence as I and Emma talking about our each other's life.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you have to sleep in the same bed with Henry because I only have 2 bedrooms. One is mine and the other is Henry's." Emma told me. Me and Henry's cheeks start to reddened because we've never sleep with other gender. But Henry told me it's okay because he has two beds in his bedroom. I relieved and I go to his bedroom to change my clothes into pajamas.

"Good night, Calista. Sweet dreams."He said. I thank him and after that I sleep peacefully. I swear this bed is much more comfortable than I have in my home in Indonesia. I don't know why but I feel someone is watching the three of us. I looked back and there's no one. So I sleep again and I hope no one will watching us this time.


End file.
